


Love Is Like This

by MackLaw_MDB5



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, Fluff, Multi, OT4, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-29 17:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16748830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackLaw_MDB5/pseuds/MackLaw_MDB5
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with more than one person?Well, buckle up and come enjoy the ride!





	1. ChaeLisa

Chaeyoung threw her head back with a moan, closing her eyes and swimming in the wonderful sensations going through her. Both her unnies were so amazing, and having their undivided attention at the same time made her feel extra beautiful. It was slightly overwhelming though. Feeling silky smooth skin wherever she leant. Jennie pressing against her back and pushing her forward into Jisoo’s eager touches. Hands roaming over her body, lithe fingers sliding through her folds, and she shivered when Jennie husked into her ear.

 

“ _ Is this what you wanted Rosie? Do you like what we’re doing with you?  _ To you?”

 

She didn’t get a chance to answer as Jisoo used her free hand to guide Jennie’s down to her core.

 

“Feel her Jennie-ah. She’s already soaked. _Doesn’t she feel nice?_ _You feel so good Chaeyoung._ ”

 

Chaeyoung gasped as Jennie easily slid two fingers into her, pressing their bodies even closer to each other. She briefly allowed herself to wonder why Jisoo had so easily spoken English but the thought escaped as Jisoo captured her lips with her own. Dainty hands resting along her chest and neck.

 

“Mmm, Jisoo unnie. Please…”

 

“Shh Chaeng…” Jisoo murmured between peppering kisses along her jaw. “We’ve made you wait for so long. I’m sorry.” Jisoo locked their lips together again, gently holding Chaeyoung’s face and weaving a hand through her hair. “ _ Let us give you everything. _ ”

 

The pressure in her was building and Chaeyoung felt like she was about to pass out, a faint rapping sound echoing in her ears. She could hear Jennie behind her but she sounded far off. Her voice not quite right?

 

“Chaeng...

 

“Chaeng?

 

“Are you awake?”

 

“Of course.” She husked, rolling her hips against Jennie’s hand.

 

“Chaeyoungie… Chaeyoung-ah!”

 

Suddenly an image of Lisa appeared before her and she blinked a few times, watching it disappear as the walls of her room replaced the dream. She let out a disgruntled mumble, rolling over to try and see better who was at her door.

 

“Mmm, unnie, is that you?” She rubbed blearily at her eyes, trying to make out the figure.

 

“Nope,” came an excited whisper. “It’s me. Lisaaa!.” Lisa jumped on the bed and snuggled under the blankets up behind Chaeyoung, pulling the redhead into her arms to cuddle.

 

“Ah! Lisa?” She shuffled trying to ignore the suddenly obvious dampness she could feel. The younger girls proximity was not helping. “What are you doing up? it’s late.”

 

“I woke up and felt lonely, but Jennie is already asleep with Jisoo. Hmm, ahhhh.” Lisa let out a yawn and drew Chaeyoung closer to her, resting her head against her shoulder and her hand on her waist.

 

Chaeyoung let out a small satisfied moan when Lisa’s fingers slipped under her night shirt, circling lazy patterns over her sensitive skin. She told herself to calm down, that this was nothing. They had snuggled exactly like this countless times before, she had with the unnies too. It was nothing new. She was just never horny when they did it. Lisa hummed in her ear and she was thankful it was dark because she felt a blush crawl across her face.

  
  


“You’re so warm tonight Chaeng. Like my own personal heater. I’m happy I came in here.” Lisa smiled and kissed the back of Chaeyoung’s head, moving herself so she would be even closer. When Lisa’s leg slipped between her own Chaeyoung couldn’t help the groan that came out. Her hand quickly went to Lisa’s thigh, stopping it from moving anymore. She let out an awkward cough and she could feel Lisa giving her a dubious glance. Could see the mischievous smirk forming without actually looking back.

 

Just as the older girl couldn’t help her groan, Lisa couldn’t stop herself from teasing the redhead. “Unnie, don’t pull away from me, I’ll get cold.” She put as much whine into her tone as she could. And with an evil grin she used the placement of her hand to her advantage and kept Chaeyoung from moving as she slid her thigh rather roughly into her. It was worth it when she heard the choked gasp come from the other girl. And she had to stop herself from laughing at the indignity in Chaeyoung’s voice.

 

“Lisa! Don’t!” She scolded the younger girl, moving her hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle any overly loud sounds.

 

“Ahh! Chaeyoung-ah what’s the matter? Don’t you love me?”

 

“I do, just right now - AH! Lisa stop moving. I’m sensitive.”

 

“Oh?” Lisa chuckled, suddenly intrigued. “Was Rosie having naughty thoughts before bed? Did you dream of something hot? Do you need to be punished?”

 

Lisa was only teasing. She genuinely enjoyed how bashful Chaeyoung got about anything sexual. But she didn’t notice how her hand had tighten on Chaeng's hip or how she was steadily rocking back and forth slightly. Her voice now a sultry whisper in the redheads ear.

 

“What were you doing unnie, were you really sleeping? Or were you doing something else? Did you have someone in mind while you got hot?”

 

“Shii- _ Fu…  _ Lisa.” It came out like warning and a plea. For what she wasn’t sure. But her body felt like it was on fire. And her hips were rocking back on Lisa’s toned thigh of their own accord. She had had different fantasies about her band mates before. She hated to admit it. They all  were sexualized enough as it was and she never wanted to view her members like that. But damn were they all hot. She’d been thinking about them more and more lately, but none of them with Lisa were like this. She tried her hardest not to let herself think about such things, but the mind is weak before sleep. Nevertheless she just didn’t think of their maknae as seductive, or at least she didn’t until this instant. She must have been living under a rock. When Lisa abruptly stopped moving Chaeyoung let out a pathetic sound somewhere between a sigh of relief and a protest for more. Lisa’s name tumbling from her lips again.

 

“I’m sorry!” Lisa whisper yelled, pulling her leg back slightly. A buzz like an electrical current she hadn’t noticed before was running through her, and she suddenly wanted to hear more of those sounds. Wanted to see Rosie’s face. The thought of that scared her so she stopped. Pulling back to a safe distance, but still close. She moved her hand to a safer area too, draping it over Chaeyoung’s waist instead of gripping her. 

 

“I’m super sorry Chaeyoung,” she repeated, keeping her voice low so as not to wake the other members. “Please don’t be upset. I was teasing… I’m sorry! I took it too far. I didn’t mean to. Forgive me?”

 

Chaeyoung sighed and laced her fingers over Lisa’s. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing herself to calm down.  _Be Still my heart!_

 

“Just go to sleep Lice.”

 

“Okay…”

 

A few minutes of silence passed, with the faded noise of a toilet flushing and water running, and then Lisa began drawing slow patterns on her waist again. It felt nice, and Chaeyoung was back on her way to falling asleep, but she could feel Lisa’s fingers cautiously circling down to the waistband of her shorts. Slowly grazing her skin above the hem. Back and forth like a hypnotic tease. She swallowed as she felt herself warm at the touch, a fresh wave of arousal coming over her. She tried to keep her voice even as she stopped Lisa’s hand with her own.

 

“Lalisa…”

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” Lisa lifted herself up on her elbow and looked down to Chaeyoung. She could just barely make out the blush on her face. Her eyes were closed and she almost looked like she was in pain. Lisa’s heart pulled at her. “Do you want me to stop?” The last thing she wanted to do was upset the older girl. Someone so sweet didn’t deserve that. Lisa was about to pull away when Rosie’s hand tightened around hers.

 

“No… Please don’t stop.” Her voice was strained, and she wasn’t entirely sure what she wanted. But the thought of no skin contact made her want to die. The thought that Lisa might leave made he feel even worse. She squeezed the hand under her and let out a shaky breath. “Please don’t stop Lisa.”

 

Lisa immediately softened and continued her ministrations, pressing a light kiss to the older girls head. “Okay, I won’t.” She leant back and watched Chaeyoung’s face contort from worry to relief, a light smile breaking out across her own. She let her hand wander all over supple flesh and marveled at the hints of muscle hiding below the surface. Chaeyoung was undeniably beautiful. As Lisa’s mind wandered she let her pinky slip under the band of Chaeyoung’s shorts. Her heart clenched at the sound of the other girl’s breath hitching.

 

Both girls ignored the incident, but every few strokes Lisa swiped a finger under Chayeoung’s shorts, and every time both girl’s breath would stutter. Lisa was getting bolder, spreading her hand out and scratching lightly with her nails, but still staying in a relatively safe zone of skin. she slowly came to a stop, eyes still on Chaeng’s face. Watching her brows furrow and her lips part, the bottom one pouting out. She wanted nothing more than to feel what they’d taste like, to slide her hand down and feel how wet she was. But this was her unnie and her most sensitive one at that. Lisa didn’t want to ruin anything or take advantage, but damn was the woman in front of her a goddess. She wanted more. She bit her lip before speaking.

 

“Chaeyoung-”

 

“Lisa-”

 

Chaeyoung squeezed her eyes shut further and tried not to focus on the way it felt to have Lisa surround her like this. Her scent wafting over her, her warmth encompassing her. Her touch so soft and caring. Her mind swam and she grabbed Lisa’s hand again, taking labored breaths in an attempt to ground herself. Lisa leant down and moved a hair out of her face. Murmuring as she placed feathery kisses on her.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” a kiss to the top of her head.

 

_ God no. _

 

She stayed quiet. 

 

Another kiss on her forehead.

  
  


“You’re very warm Chaeyoung…

 

Lisa flattened her hand again, moving it down until Chaeyoung’s death grip stopped her. She placed another kiss on her temple.

 

“Are you wet?”

 

Chaeyoung swallowed. Hard. And took another shaky breath, nearly crushing Lisa’s hand with how hard she was holding it. Lisa was so close, breathing hot air against her ear and neck. It was intoxicating. And she couldn’t form any words to respond with. Her brain was putty. She wanted more. She wasn’t sure if that was a good idea.

 

“Chaeyoung, I think I want to touch you. I wanna know what you feel like.”

 

Chaeyoung opened her eyes and shuttered. She could feel Lisa’s gaze on her but couldn’t make eye contact. Instead she pushed Lisa’s hand down, eyes fluttering shut at the warm touch. Going lower and lower, moving so slowly she wondered if they were moving at all, slowly, until they both let out a sharp gasp. Her name came out of Lisa’s mouth like a deities and she moaned with surprise and pleasure. She moved Lisa’s hand to her entrance and with no difficulty pushed two fingers from both of them into herself. She let out a sob at the relief she felt and Lisa shushed her with a kiss to her nape.

 

Chaeyoung guided Lisa for a while, keeping their movements at a snail's pace. When Lisa tried to go faster she protested and slowed her down again. Eventually she fell asleep to the steady rhythms of Lisa rocking in and out of her. Her own hand never leaving the youngers.

 

Lisa watched in awe as Chaeyoung fell asleep, continuing to move even as sleep began to take her as well. Eventually she slumped over her unnie, and dreams of the other flooded their night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HaHa, my summary was just a ploy. it is me who is smiling at u guys responding. But you really should buckle up. This is gonna be a nice ride


	2. Jennie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a Chapter 1 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little shorter than the first chapter. It's emotional... kind of. I dunno, I think it's trash but hey! to each their own. Love you BLACKPINK! Love U Jennie uwu

Jennie woke in the middle of the night to the closing of Jisoo’s door and a light knocking sound. Confused she untangled herself from Jisoo and sat up.

 

“Chaeyoung?” she called out.

 

“It’s me. Lisaaa!”

 

A few seconds later the sound of Chaeyoung’s bed hitting the wall let Jennie know what was up. She yawned and settled herself back down and was almost asleep when-

 

“Lisa! Don’t!”

 

Jennie could faintly hear Lisa’s reply, but couldn’t make out any words. She was gonna ignore it but… 

 

“AH! Lisa stop moving.”

 

She wondered if Chaeyoung knew she was being so loud. Lisa was surprisingly good at being quiet when need be… at least at night. With the idea of getting back to sleep gone Jennie decided she might as well go to the bathroom. It was slow going since she was only half awake but she managed. Since the other two were no doubt still awake and Jisoo slept like a log she wasn't concerned with making more noise. She was, however, interested in what she heard while coming out of the bathroom. It was definitely Chayeoung’s voice, but Jennie had never heard her sound like  _ that _ . So needy, so full of desire. Almost like she was about to cry. It was kinda hot.

 

“Lalisa…”

 

Jennie’s brain stopped, and something akin to a truck crashed into her libido. The smoke from the crash washing over her with a jealousy and envy she didn’t recognize.

 

“Am I making you uncomfortable?” That was unmistakably Lisa.

 

Anger flared in the brunette. So help her god if Lisa was abusing their little Chaeng she would murder a bitch. Her feet began carrying her to the mostly closed door, ready to let all hell break loose.

 

“Do you want me to stop?”  _Yes! Do you even know what you're doing? Have you even considered possible consequences!_

 

Halfway there and Jennie was fuming. Whatever was going on was Not going to go on on her watch. If Lisa so much as made the redhead feel uncomfortable, if she so much as looked at that sweet little angel wrong, then there would be no more Blackpink, cuz Lisa would be dead.

 

“No… Please don’t stop. Please don’t stop Lisa.”

 

Jennie froze three feet from the door. Her heart racing. Face flushing. She prayed to god they weren’t doing what she thought they were doing. She debated whether or not it’d be smarter to just leave well enough alone. They were both adults. If they made any mistakes it wasn’t Jennie’s job to fix them. Was it her job to prevent them from learning? Maybe it was. She is the oldest in this situation. She wasn’t sure. But her decisions had absolutely nothing to do with her being embarrassed to interrupt them. Nope! She’d just barge in there and tell them what was what. She wasn’t bashful about the sex stuff, nope. Nothing to be afraid of, it was just her band mates. Possibly naked, band mates.

 

She stayed where she was.

 

“Okay, I won’t.”

 

She blushed even harder. What if they were already naked. She’d only ever seen Jisoo naked. What would she do if they were, and what exactly were they doing in there? Curiosity got the better of her and she sank to the floor, sneaking to the door to peak inside. She was grateful that the bed faced in a way where neither girl could see her because she would die of embarrassment at being caught peeping. No. Not peeping. Checking up on the maknaes. Making sure they weren’t making mistakes. Yep! Not peeping, preventing.

 

Her eyes hadn’t fully adjusted to the dark but from what she could tell both the girls on the bed were fully clothed. She almost sighed in relief but caught herself. She couldn’t make a single sound. She daringly leant farther into the room to get a better view. Lisa was behind Chaeyoung and seemed enthralled with watching her squirm. Her eyes shined brightly in the thin light of the moon. It made Jennie clench her thighs. She’d always found Lisa to be a kind of sex whisperer, always able to tap into that sexy aura others just didn’t have. It never failed to start her engines. This time was no different and for a split second she wished she was Chaeyoung in this situation.

 

What was it that had Lisa so captured, she wondered. For herself she’d never really looked at the redhead that way. To be honest she only ever really looked at Lisa like that. But now she wasn’t sure. What did Chaeyoung have that made Lisa do this. Why her and not me, Jennie thought. Tearing her eyes from the blonde Jennie looked down a bit, and  _ shit!  _ Her breath caught in her throat at the ethereal face that was Chaeyoung. From this angle the moonlight lit her face up in such a way that Jennie was almost sure she was looking at an angel. An angel that looked about ready to explode with ecstasy. She looked fucking delicious. With that and the added noises of their shortening breaths Jennie needed to look away. She pulled herself back at the same time that they uttered each others names.

 

“Chaeyoung-”

 

“Lisa-”

 

“Fuck-” Jennie put her hand over her mouth, heart beating erratically in fear that she’d been heard. She took deep breaths as quietly as she could. There was a rushing in her ears and the next thing she heard hit her harder than she ever thought it would.

 

“Chaeyoung, I think I want to touch you. I wanna know what you feel like.”

 

Tears sprung to Jennies eyes but she didn’t notice. She just stared at the wall across from her. Her heart stopped as if someone had cut the power to it. But it still kept beating, and she still kept breathing, but less. Everything was less. Almost immediately, but in slow motion. She just felt numb. For how long, she wondered? How many lonely nights? How many times had she cuddled with Lisa and been thinking the exact same thing? Those exact words.

 

_ Lisa, I think I want to touch you...   _ It was the way  she would look over her shoulder and smile.

 

Why was it that this was all she was getting? Why couldn’t she have what Chaeyoung had? Suddenly she felt guilty. Ashamed for sitting here watching her closest friends being so intimate. A sob choked her throat and she almost coughed trying to suppress it and not make any noise. 

 

_ I wanna know what you feel like...   _ It was the way she would dance on stage.

 

She tried to stop the tears, to control her shaking body. But something that was usually there had snapped and she was hanging in free fall. Disbelief clutching at her limbs. This couldn't be real. Her dams had burst and she couldn’t shore them up for shit. Her tears wouldn't stop. She couldn't breath. She was breathing too fast. She pushed off the floor and stumbled her way to the kitchen on legs that felt like they didn't belong to her. She knew she needed to calm down, maybe get some water. Her hyperventilating was worsening her already anxious spirit. It was scaring her more so than the initial panic attack. She held one hand out, just to see if it was really that bad, but it wasn’t shaking. She made a fist and silently screamed into the dark. This was fucking bull. She shouldn’t be reacting like this. She tried taking deep breaths but it didn’t work. If anything it had the opposite effect and she was suddenly slumped on the floor against the counter, her mind blank of any coherent thought or feeling as she bawled her eyes out on the floor. She wished she would stop feeling like she was choking, but in her head she was suffocating. She really needed some water.

 

She was starting to get a headache.

 

~~~

 

By the time Jennie had calmed down and was ready to go back to bed there was silence from Chaeyoung’s room. She felt something bitter rise in her throat and she went to check the room. She quietly pushed the door farther open and her heart did all sorts of things at the sight before her. The younger girls were sleeping, and that in it of itself made Jennie’s heart warm. But a stab of cold pierced her heart when she saw where their hands had ended up. They both had one hand down Chaeyoung’s pajamas and bitterness bit at Jennie. She felt like vomiting. She almost wished she could think of something prophetically ironic to say to herself, but her brain was fried and she was tired. Even though she was hurting she still found herself pulling the comforter up and around the two girls. They’d get cold without a blanket, her head told her. Plus at least like that it just looked like they were snuggling close, which is what happens when you snuggle with Lisa anyway. She wasn’t sure why but she didn’t want the two of them to be at risk of getting caught. Maybe she was being naive, but she didn’t care. She loved the both of them and didn’t want to see them hurt or in trouble.

 

Back in Jisoo’s room the eldest was still lost in the land of slumber, breathing softly. Jennie quietly crawled back into the bed and buried her face into the older girl’s back, pulling the blanket up and over her head. She swung her arm around and held tight against Jisoo’s body, needing any form of contact and comfort she could get. The delicate natural scent of the black haired girl calming. Jennie felt marginally better than she had moments ago and before long she was lulled back into a fitful sleep. She dreamt about terror and sacrifice - about losing everything. when she awoke in the morning she was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha... poor Jennie. What'll happen next???? Maybe fluff? Maybe angst? Maybe Smut??? guess we'll have to wait and see HAHAHA


	3. Chaennie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited. But please enjoy.

In the morning Jisoo was the one who woke them up.

 

“Lisa? Are you in here?” 

 

She smiled at the cute sight in front of her. Lisa was obviously lying halfway over Chaeyoung under the pile of blankets on top of them. It was just like her to do such a thing. And she wouldn’t be surprised if the redhead didn’t even know Lisa was there.

 

“Jennie,” she called to her room, “come bring my phone this is too cute.”

 

She heard Jennie grumble as she got out of bed and she somehow managed to basically float over to her, phone in hand. How Jennie was able to walk so lightly in the morning baffled Jisoo. She herself was like a rhino when she was half awake.

 

“What’s going on? Oh… Funny... take a picture.”

 

Jennie’s tone didn’t match what she had said and it came off with a sarcastic inflection, but Jisoo chalked it up to her still being sleepy.

 

“Not so loud you’ll wake them.” Jisoo laughed and shushed Jennie, taking her phone and moving toward the bed as quietly as possible. She snapped a few golden shots and then went back to Jennie to giggle over them. Their, well mostly Jisoo’s, giggling is what woke Chaeyoung up and she instantly froze when she realized what position her and Lisa were still in. She only relaxed when she realized that her blanket was over them.

 

“What’re you guys laughing at?” She yawned and slowly removed her hand from her pants, hoping she sounded completely normal. She fought a flush trying to overtake her face. This situation was absolutely mortifying, and she hid a grimace as she wiped her hand onto her bed sheet. At least they already needed washing. And she seriously thanked god that her comforter hadn’t fallen down. And that she was fully clothed.

 

“You.” Jisoo responded. “We got wonderful shots of your sleeping faces. Definitely blackmail material,” She teased.

 

Jennie nodded absently as she played around with a piece of her hair, trying her best to subtly Not make eye contact with Chaeyoung. She ended up taking Jisoo’s phone and fiddling with filters and such.

 

“Well don’t stay in bed all day,” Jisoo lightly scolded the redhead, “We were gonna go to the market to get food for breakfast. I was wondering if you’d want to come with us.” 

 

Jennie glanced up from the phone and then looked at Chaeyoung, a faint hint of blush colored the redheads face. Then she looked at the still sleeping Lisa, the tiniest hint of jealousy in her eyes. First one member now Jisoo too? She was starting to wonder if she was sloppy seconds. She scoffed lightly and went back to Jisoo’s room. She didn’t particularly care about what Chaeyoung had to say at the moment. Her heart was still doing somersaults all over the place. Anger and fondness equally pulling at her.

 

Jisoo sent a quizzical look at Jennie when she departed but she shrugged it off for the time being. She looked back at Chaeyoung with expectant eyes.

 

“I’d love to.” Chaeyoung beamed. “Just gimme a few minutes to wake up and get ready.”

 

When Jisoo nodded and left, Chaeyoung let out a sigh of relief. She nudged at Lisa until the younger girl groggily opened her eyes.

 

“Mmm, just a few more minutes,” Lisa pouted sleepily as she brought her hand up to rub her face. “Ah gross!” she instantly yanked her hand away, half dried slick still on her fingers.

 

“Well I’m awake now,” she chuckled, holding her arm away from her so as not to touch anything. “Guess I better go clean up.” She smiled over at Chaeyoung before vaulting over the bed and racing to the bathroom, checking the hall before dashing off.

 

Chaeyoung looked after Lisa and couldn't help but giggle. She had such a strange way of expressing herself. She sighed, better to get up and start her day than daydream in bed. The thought of getting some fruit for Lisa motivated her. It’d be a nice way to say thanks for the previous night.

 

~~~

 

Jisoo watched Jennie when she got back to her room, the burnette was sulking on her phone, blatantly ignoring the older girl. Jisoo stood against the doorway and sighed.

 

“Is there something bothering you?”

 

Jennie glanced up just in time to see Lisa scurry past to their shared bathroom, unsuccessfully trying to hide her right hand. She could hear the blonde fumble with the door and close it abruptly. Jennie’s jaw twitched and she ground her teeth. Her mood soured even more and she glared back down at her phone.

 

“Why would anything be bothering me?” She spat out with acid in her words.

 

Jisoo was taken aback. Never in her many years of knowing her had Jennie ever spoken so harshly. Something was clearly wrong but if the girl didn’t want to talk then Jisoo wasn’t going to waste her breath. She squared her shoulders and moved to her closet, ignoring Jennie’s foul attitude. 

 

“No reason. Are you getting ready soon? I’m changing and then I’ll wait for Chaeng. Which market do you want to go to?”

 

Jennie frowned, she really didn’t want to hear the redheads name or even think about her at the moment. It made her stomach twist and her heart ache, best to just avoid all that all together.

 

“Just go wherever, I’m staying home,” She brooded.

 

Jisoo refrained from pinching the bridge of her nose. Jennie was extremely frustrating with how moody she was being.

 

“You’re not coming,” Jisoo said more as a statement than a question, exasperation evident in her voice. Jennie visibly shrunk into herself but her sullen mood stayed put.

 

“Just go wherever, I’ll cook whatever you bring home.”

 

Jisoo let out a frustrated sigh. “But you wanted to go to the market,” she tried reasoning.  _ It was your idea in the first place! _

 

“Well, now I don’t! I’ll cook whatever you bring back so don’t worry about it.” Jennie huffed and got up. She was being petulant and she knew it but she really just didn’t care. She went to her room and just about slammed her door. She wasn’t in the mood for Jisoo’s prying.

 

Jisoo huffed at how stupid Jennie was acting. At times like these she supposed it was best to let sleeping beasts lie. If Jennie didn’t want to be bothered than Jisoo wouldn’t bother. She quickly changed and got ready and then waited for Chaeyoung by the door.

 

About 20 minutes later Chaeyoung was ready to go. She was dressed in a cute crop top and cut denim shorts. Looking adorable as hell. She picked up her clutch and turned toward Jisoo.

 

“Are we waiting for Jennie?” She asked.

 

Jisoo huffed, but hooked their arms together as she opened the door. “She’s being a brat and isn’t coming.”

 

Chaeyoung stole a glance back at Jennie’s room. The door was closed, and worry shot through her gut. Hopefully everything was alright. “Is she okay?”

 

“I wouldn’t know,” Jisoo frowned. “She didn’t tell me anything.” 

 

~~~

 

At the market Jisoo noticed Chaeyoung was extremely distracted by something. The younger girl had mentioned picking up strawberries but then walked past the stand four times, eyes ahead and nearly bumping into the people next to her. She didn’t even have her exuberant energy that usually came when she was outdoors. And the weather was perfect today. Jisoo let her pass the fruit stand one more time before stopping. She might have been able to ignore it if not for Jennie also being in a strange mood that morning. Two members both having an off day usually meant an argument had occurred. And Chaeyoung wanting to get Strawberries was a little too coincidental to pass off as nothing. They weren’t even in season at the moment.

 

“Did you still want strawberries?” She pulled on the redheads arm lightly to get her attention. She decided to be patient a while longer before bringing anything up.

 

“Huh? Oh, yes! I was looking all over for these.” She focused purely on the fruit so she wouldn’t have to look at Jisoo. She could feel the other girl giving her an inquisitive stare. She hadn’t meant to space out so bad but her brain kept playing back what had happened last night. The lack of release had her wishing she’d spent more time in the shower earlier. But she’d been eager to get Lisa some fruit, and she simply wasn’t thinking clearly. 

 

“Ya know, if you want strawberries you have to pick them.”

 

Busted. Again… Chaeyoung snapped back to reality and chuckled nervously. She quickly picked some strawberries, paid with a thank you, and then they were back on their way. She must have zoned out again because she startled at the touch of Jisoo’s fingers behind her elbow.

 

“Man you’re jumpy today. Is everything good? You’ve seemed distracted all morning. You even passed that fruit stand like five times without noticing it.” She didn’t mention Jennie’s mood or point out any correlations.

 

Chaeyoung gasped. “I did not!” She protested, pushing against Jisoo.

 

“I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. You’ve been looking far away and have barely answered me back since we left the dorm. What’s on your mind?”

 

Chaeyoung blushed at being caught. She couldn’t bring herself to tell Jisoo what she was thinking, and made a face. If you asked Jisoo it was her I’m about to lie face.

 

“Nothing Unnie, just a bit hungry I suppose.” she looked up to avoid eye contact and noticed the bright blue sky. She smiled brightly and twirled away from the older girl, bags swinging with her as she spun. This was the perfect way to hide what was going on in her head. “Besides, this weather is gorgeous. Wouldn’t you be distracted by it too?”

 

Jisoo sighed inwardly but let herself smile at how genuinely happy Chaeyoung was in the bright sun. She’d stop pushing for now but she would have her eyes on Jennie and Chaeyoung until things went back to normal.

 

“I’m not you so good weather doesn’t distract me that much. But I am starving so why don’t we get these ingredients back to the dorm. Jennie promised she’d cook.”

 

Chaeyoung lit up at that, “Why are we standing around when Jennie’s gonna cook for us. Let’s go!” she grabbed Jisoo’s hand and they were off on their way home.

 

~~~

  
  


When they got back to the dorm Jennie was in the kitchen leaning against the counter and still brooding. Jisoo rolled her eyes and placed the market bags on the island. “We’re back.” She announced flatly. Jennie put her phone in her pocket and glanced at Jisoo. She could tell Jisoo was waiting for answers, but not going to outright ask, so she focused her attention on the bags and putting her hair up into a bun. “What’d you get?” she didn’t dare steal a look at Chaeyoung, too concerned that she wouldn’t be able to control her reaction. She could feel Jisoo’s gaze pierce her when she didn’t acknowledge the younger member.

 

“Just some basics, fruits and veggies, a little meat. Chaeyoung got strawberries-”

 

“They’re for Lisa,” Chaeyoung interjected and blushed at how defensive it sounded. She looked down and took the fruit from the bag. “They’re for Lisa,” she repeated in a lower voice. “Where is she by the way? Lalice!” She looked around the dorm but she didn’t see the youngest member around.

 

“She went out. To a photoshoot.” Jennie finally looked up and looked straight at Chaeyoung when she answered the question. She looked at the Strawberries and frowned. “Those are all for her? I can’t have any? Strawberries are my favorite.” She looked back up to Chaeyoung’s brown eyes knowingly and the younger slightly shook her head. They both were aware that those were also Lisa’s favorite fruit, and Jennie was a little annoyed that Chaeyoung had been so thoughtful toward their maknae. It was stupid but she felt threatened. A part of her wanted to have Lisa all to herself but she knew that was childish. They were all adults and could have relationships separate from each other. But the thought of Chaeyoung winning over Lisa’s heart before she even told the blonde how she felt made her blood boil. Because if Lisa ended up with Chaeyoung there was no way Jennie would confess. She wouldn’t be that person. But with the redhead being so charming and lovable Jennie really didn’t have much time. The bitter feeling from last night came back and she glared at the younger member.

 

“You really won’t share with me?” She was being harsh and accusatory but she couldn’t stop herself. She shouldn’t have looked up. Jisoo looked about ready to step in and throttle her. She stayed focused on Chaeyoung.

 

The younger girl stammered. Unsure where Jennie’s hostility was coming from. She couldn’t remember doing anything to upset her but maybe she had unknowingly. Maybe it was as simple as her not bringing back the fruit to share. She  _ did _ know Jennie loved them too. And she didn’t want to cause a fight or create any more tension so reluctantly she conceited defeat. Even though it made her feel like the Strawberries were now less special, since Lisa wouldn’t be the first one to taste them.

 

“No I’ll - I’ll share. She probably couldn’t eat all these by herself anyway. You can, you can have some. Here.” Chaeyoung opened the box of berries and slid them to the middle of the island, not meeting Jennies eyes.

 

Jennie felt like shit. She had been ready to rip Lisa a new one thinking she was hurting Chaeyoungie and here she was not twelve hours later being a hypocrite. She could see the sadness on the redheads face, like a dog who got their favorite toy toy taken away. She wanted to apologize, but then she remembered why she had been upset in the first place. These stupid pieces of fruit were gonna get in her way of getting romantically closer to Lisa. But she didn’t want to see Chaeyoung’s sad face anymore. And it wasn’t her fault that Jennie was pissed. Such a kindhearted person didn’t deserve the brunt of Jennie’s anger when she hadn’t intentionally hurt her. Jennie sighed and softened.

 

“How about I use some for a side with breakfast.”

 

That was as close to an apology as Chaeyoung was going to get and Jennie turned around to start on the food before the younger girl could answer, her pride severely wounded. She could still feel Jisoo giving her and odd look and she didn’t want to face that right now.  _ Best to keep ignoring it for now. _

 

Breakfast was awkward and silent and when they were done they each retreated to their rooms and ignored each other for the rest of the day. When Lisa got home she found it eerily quiet and dark. She went to go to her and Jennie’s shared bathroom but the other girls door was locked. She tried knocking but there was no answer. She knocked again and then her phone chimed. She checked it and Jennie had texted her.

 

_ Go away, I’m not opening the door. _

 

She knocked again and tried talking to the other girl, noting that her mood had significantly worsened from that morning. Where she had been crabby and edgy this morning she was straight up non responsive now.

 

“Come on Jennie unnie I really need to pee and get ready for bed, can you please open the door?”

 

Her phone chimed again. She looked down.

 

_ Use the other bathroom. _

 

“Seriously!?”

 

She was met with silence on both ends. Left scratching her head. She was about to knock again when Jisoo came out of her room and stopped her.

 

“Just let her be, she’s been in a mood all day. You can use my products and go wash up.”

 

Lisa looked back at Jennies door but walked toward Jisoo. Concern etching itself on her face.

 

“Do you know what’s going on? Did Jennie say why she was upset?”

 

Jisoo scoffed and gave Lisa a look. “Does she ever? I noticed her and Chaeyoung were really tense this morning, they both seemed off. I think she’s mad at her.”

 

“Mad at Chaeyoung? But that doesn’t make sense, Chaeng hasn’t done anything.” Lisa was surprised to hear this. They hardly ever fought with Chaeyoung, she just never did anything worth fighting over. Now Lisa was really scratching her head. This was a puzzle. She saw Jisoo shrug.

 

“That’s just what I noticed. Jennie was acting like she couldn’t stand to be near Chaeyoung and after breakfast they both went to their rooms and I haven't heard a peep from either since.”

 

“Oh, alright. Goodnight then.” Lisa went and did her nightly routine in Jisoo and Chaeyoung’s bathroom. It took her longer than usual with the unfamiliar layout and the different products and by the time she was done it was late. With high hopes she knocked on Chaeyoung’s door, but was once again met with silence. The light was on so she tried again. When nothing happened she tried to open the door. It too was locked. Lisa sighed and went to her own room.

 

~~~

 

When Jennie heard Lisa finally go to bed she unlocked her door and made her way down the hall. Outside the room that still had light coming from underneath she stopped. Took a deep breath and then knocked lightly, like a coward. She heard a chair moving and then the light turned off and sheets ruffled. She bit her lip and summoned all the courage she could, knocking again.

 

Nothing happened.

 

She was starting to get frustrated and decided to just text Chaeyoung.

 

_ Can you open the door? I want to talk. _

 

_ Please? _

 

Half a minute later the door unlocked and a skeptical Chaeyoung peered back at her. Jennie didn’t ask before pushing her way into the room, closing the door and pulling the redhead to the bed to cuddle. She made herself the big spoon and apologized to the darkness. “I’m sorry I was a bitch to you today. You didn’t deserve that.” it came out as a whisper and for a while Jennie thought she hadn’t been heard but eventually an answer came. It was equally as quiet and Jennie didn’t miss the tears staining her words.

 

“Why were you mad at me unnie? Did I do something to upset you? I didn’t mean to if I did. Please tell me so if it’s something I can fix and work on. I don’t want you to be angry with me anymore. I don’t care that you were prickly earlier. Just tell me what I did wrong.”

 

Jennie hugged Chaeyoung tighter when she felt her heart clench with pain. It was physically impossible to be mad at this angel. Tears stung her eyes and a lump formed in her throat as she tried to answer. “You didn’t do anything wrong Chaengie, I promise.” It was strained and she could feel the younger girl tense in her arms.

 

“Then why were you mad at me unnie?” There didn’t need to be a light on for the other girl to know Chaeyoung was crying freely now. Her body shaking slightly and the sound of sniffles echoing.

 

Jennie felt like an utter pile of shit. She stroked the redheads hair and tried to be soothing and reassuring.

 

“I wasn’t mad at you Chayoungie I promise. I was upset about something else and I let myself take it out on you. And that wasn’t fair, or ok. I’m sorry.”

 

“You really hurt me. I thought I’d done something wrong. I spent all day thinking about it.”

 

“I know… I’m sorry. I’m Sorry I hurt you. You didn’t do anything wrong. It was my fault, I was a jerk.”

 

Another sniffle and then a light giggle escaped Chaeyoung. “You were a jerk. But it’s ok. I forgive you. As long as you're not made at me.”

 

That made Jennie feel worse for reasons she couldn’t figure out at the moment. She felt the need to protect Chaeyoung. She needed to see that bright happy smile on her face again. Not the scared pained one from that morning. Needed to hear her lighthearted voice, not this heartbreaking sobbing one. She sighed and buried her face into soft locks of hair. “I swear I'm not mad. Let me make it up to you? Apologize through shopping and Disney movies and even that gross bitter coffee dessert you like.”

 

Chaeyoung chuckled again and turned around, moving closer into Jennie’s warmth.

 

“Do you mean tiramisu?”

 

“Yeah, that. We’ll get as much as it takes to put a smile on your face.”

 

Somehow she felt Chaeyoung frown at that.

 

“That’s not fair! I smile just thinking about tiramisu. With that logic you wouldn’t have to buy me any.”

 

“But if i didn’t buy you any you’d pout,” Jennie said with a yawn, her emotional roller coaster reaching a stop for the night and causing exhaustion to settle in.

 

Chaeyoung yawned too and sighed dreamily.

 

“Yeah, I would. Tiramisu is pretty great. So you have to buy me one, that’s all I really need.” She could feel herself slipping into sleep and almost missed what Jennie said next.

 

“Then I will. All day tomorrow. Movies and tiramisu and whatever else you want to do. Let’s spend the day together, so I can apologize.”

 

Chaeyoung simply nodded and yawned again, mumbling a yes before they both fell asleep.

 

~~~

 

Lisa tossed and turned in her bed for hours worrying about her two band members, wracking her brain to come up with a reason that Jennie would have to be mad at Chaeyoung. When she came up with nothing she got up and made her way to Chaeyoung’s room, just to help in case she was up and distraught about the issue. She was surprised to see the door to the other girls room already partly open and when she peeked her head in she saw that the bed was already crowded with two bodies. She looked down the hall and saw Jennie’s door hanging open. She sighed with relief, hoping that the two friends had made up. With her worries somewhat appeased she went back to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was busy again tomorrow and she needed the sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thought and feelings in the comments and don't forget to support these lovely girls. they do amazing work and can't keep it up without us. also I really need either Jennie or Kai to officially state that they are a couple cuz I just do. if there is a video of text evidence of them confirming it please let me know. Thanks lovelies have a wonder-and-full day. and lastly sorry about the late update i was working on another story and discovering TWICE! Until next time, love Y'all


	4. Chaennie Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung and Jennie realize some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Hello There!!! Are we all dead after that comeback??? I know I am. Rose literally came to kill, like who told her she could do that? Cuz they deserve a thank you. Anywho I'd apologize for the huge amount of time it took to get this out but hey, life and writers block happens and then Mamamoo came to explode my ovaries so there's that too. But it's finally here so please enjoy. (Not Beta read)

When Jennie woke up the next morning she felt much better than she had the previous day. Although she was still upset and jealous about the incident she saw, she was equally looking forward to spending the day with Chaeyoung. Not only would she get to apologize but it’d be a good opportunity to get closer to the younger girl. Maybe even figure out what it was that Lisa liked so much about her, and then find a way to counter it with her own charms. But with that aside. It had been a long while since they were alone just the two of them, and Jennie was curious if they’d still get along well. She glanced over and had her breath stolen from her. The light coming in through the gauzy orange blinds painted the redhead in a beautiful soft glow. She looked angelic and peaceful, lips slightly parted and skin almost reflective by how smooth and vibrant it was. For a brief moment Jennie wanted to lean in and run a finger down Chaeyoung’s delicate features, capture her beauty in this moment. But the illusion was broken when warm, sleepy brown eyes met hers.

 

“Good morning unnie,” Chaeyoung yawned and stretched, letting out a satisfied moan. She sighed, and settled her gaze on Jennie in the morning light, silently taking in the adorable puffy face before her. Sleep always made Jennie cuter in her opinion. “Did you sleep well?” Chaeyoung found she usually slept better with someone else in the bed. She often wondered if that was true for others, or just her.

 

Jennie merely stared for a few seconds, her mouth opening to make a sound but nothing coming out. Between the sound she had just heard, the way Chaeyoung’s voice was sleep roughed, and the natural beauty emanating towards her, she was speechless. She closed her mouth and swallowed, simply nodded her head as a response. Chaeyoung chuckled and pulled her closer. Jennie felt herself blush and she frowned in confusion. But she supposed it was a normal reaction towards someone so beautiful. She reminded herself that this was just Chaeng and relaxed into the other girl.

 

“Let’s cuddle since we have the whole day,” Chaeyoung yawned again, and tightened her grip on Jennie.

 

Jennie wouldn’t argue with that, especially when Chaeyoung began combing her fingers through her hair. It was soft and gentle, and Jennie felt herself falling into the land of half consciousness. A warmth like embers made its way through her body and she sighed, burying herself deeper into the redhead and letting herself drift. Her worries left as the hand in her hair continued lulling her. Clearly Chaeyoung also felt much better than yesterday. With a hum Jennie let her brain rest, this day would be a good one. She could feel it.

  


~~~

 

The day _was_ a good one, a great one even. The two girls had a late brunch where Chaeyoung was able to get her Tiramisu, and then they went shopping, spending way more than they should but having a blast in the process. They then took a walk around a park before it got dark and Jennie had to stop herself from taking a hundred and one pictures of Chaeyoung. The reflection of the sunset on the pond was an excellent background for the redhead. Her rosy locks seemed to radiate light and Jennie couldn't help but post a pic on instagram, forgetting all about what she’d seen the two younger members doing and how she’d been feeling earlier.

 

‘My wifey, thanks for sharing your beauty with me on this day off.’

 

She captioned the photo and got the ok to post from Chaeyoung. Afterwards they walked hand in hand back towards the dorm. They stopped at a cafe on the way and Jennie was full of laughter when Chaeyoung got whip cream stuck on her nose. The other girl laughed along with her and made silly faces until Jennie’s sides hurt.

 

“Thank you for today,” Chaeyoung sighed once their laughter died down and she’d wiped her face. This day had been absolutely perfect. Surprisingly so. She hadn’t felt awkward or nervous at all, which she had when Jennie suggested a day just the two of them. Right now, looking at Jennie in the soft light, with her wind ruffled hair and her pleased cat like eyes, and her soft round face, Chaeyoung couldn’t be more content. And as she sat there, warm, and looking across at Jennie, she realized something that shook her to her core, and caused her to feel extreme guilt. Her face fell and she looked down into her mug, trying to find answers within it that were easier to digest than the ones she’d come to on her own.

 

In this moment Jennie felt just like Lisa. In a more secure way but still with the same underlying emotion that Lisa had caused the other night. She was attracted to it… To the both of them it would seem. She lightly shook her head. She had just felt Lisa’s touch on her the other night and she hadn’t properly taken care of herself yet. That had to be the reason why she now felt so strongly towards Jennie. She couldn’t be, WASN’T feeling the same thing for two people. It was more than friendship, that much was extremely evident to her. You just didn’t look at a friend and think about kissing them. Or taking them to bed. She was merely projecting, that was all. Misplacing how she felt about Lisa with how she felt about Jennie. Sure she’d had fantasies about Jennie, hell she was even in her dreams! But what she was facing now had to be different. It had to be, because she was awake now, and she wouldn’t be able to live with herself if she hurt the people who were most dear to her.

 

It had to be because Lisa wasn’t here right now, and they had left things unresolved. Things would right themselves out as soon as her and Lisa talked about what had happened. She simply couldn’t be attracted to two people. It was extremely selfish and would most definitely cause pain to everyone involved if she indulged it. But until she got a chance to talk to Lisa she needed to keep her head clear. Jennie surely didn’t even think of her in that way.

 

A comforting hand was placed on hers and she startled. Jennie was looking at her with worry in her eyes. She had completely missed what she said.

 

“I’m sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?”

 

“I asked if you were feeling ok. You know you don’t have to thank me for today. I really was a jerk to you yesterday so there’s no need for any gratitude. Today was me apologizing. And if you’re sad about it ending we can spend more time together. Our schedules should be pretty light while Lisa and Jisoo work on their solos.”

 

Chaeyoung blinked in surprise.

 

“I- I’m ok. Just tired and ready to go home, thank you. Um, today was amazing. Maybe next time we can just sit and watch those Disney movies I was promised.”

 

Jennie continued eying her, and squeezed her hand, not letting her look away.

 

“Of course, a movie marathon it is for next time. And Rosie, if there’s anything you want to talk about or tell me you can.” She paused, wondering if the younger girl was worried about revealing her preference for women. She hoped that Rosé in no way thought any of the members would hate her for it. Considering at least three of them liked ladies anyway she didn’t think there’d be any judging, but it was still possible that Chaeyoung didn’t feel comfortable saying it out loud just yet. “You know we all love you, right? No matter what.”

 

Chaeyoung laughed breathlessly. Of all the times for Jennie’s caring side to come out, it had to be now, as she was trying not to fall for her. She wanted to cry when she got the urge to lean forward and kiss the other girl. How could she possibly tell her what was going on inside her head? She herself wasn’t even sure what was happening!

 

“I know Jennie, I’m fine. Let’s just head home now.”

 

Jennie let it go but on their walk back she couldn’t stay silent. She suddenly had the desire to make sure Chaeyoung felt safe around her. She blamed her lingering guilt from blowing up at her the day before.

 

“Are you sure you’re ok? I heard Jisoo say you were a little off yesterday.”

 

Chaeyoung took the question the wrong way and became defensive. She remained polite but there was a slight edge in her tone.

 

“She also said you were feeling a bit off as well, maybe our periods are syncing up.”

 

Jennie badly wanted to ask if her mood now had anything to do with her and Lisa sleeping together, but it wasn’t her business and she’d rather not discuss something that would completely ruin the wonderful day she’d had. If only she knew why Rosie’s mood had changed so drastically. Then she could fix it and they could smile together again.

 

“Maybe they are. Just wanted to make sure you were alright is all.”

 

“That’s really kind of you but I promise I’m fine. Let’s just drop it, it’s really nothing.”

 

Chaeyoung was a horrible liar, and Jennie knew immediately that she wasn’t telling the truth. Something was bothering her and she’d get to the bottom of it.

 

When they got back to the dorm Lisa was laying on the couch cuddling with Leo. Upon hearing them enter she sat up and greeted them with a bright smile.

 

“How was your day? Did you get everything worked out? Jisoo said you guys were fighting.”

 

The two girls looked at each other, confused.

 

“I don’t think we were fighting so much as there was a miscommunication. But it’s alright, Jennie took me shopping and we had Tiramisu and she promised a Disney marathon later!”

 

Chaeyoung’s excitement brought fond smiles to both Lisa’s and Jennie’s faces.

 

“That’s great. I was concerned, you two don’t usually get into it so I’m glad it was nothing. When’s this Disney marathon happening though? I’d love to join.”

 

Seeing the two make eye contact and gravitate towards each other made the gross bitter feeling from before come back to Jennie and she found herself lashing out. Knowing Lisa would be swamped the next few weeks.

 

“Probably tomorrow. We don’t have anything on our schedule.”

 

“Oh um actually-”

 

“Tomorrow? Rosie I thought you and Jisoo were coming to my MV shoot tomorrow.”

 

Jennie’s heart stung, she knew Lisa was busy but had no idea the MV shoot was tomorrow. Why hadn’t Lisa told her? Did she think Jennie wouldn't want to come see her? That Jennie didn't care? She was really starting to feel like the odd one out, like the others didn’t care if she was there or not. Especially with her best friend. They usually told each other every little thing about their lives. Well, if that’s how Lisa was going to be then Jennie wouldn’t give her Rosé.

 

“We could probably all-”

 

“Lisa you shouldn’t have distractions around you when you’re filming. You should focus on your solo. We’ll be here when you get back.”

 

Lisa however was quick on her feet and apparently oblivious to Jennie’s jealousy, completely ignoring her attempts to thwart any budding relationship between the two.

 

“Well hey if you guys are all free why don’t you all come? I know it might be distracting but with all the stuff I’m supposed to do I’d love to see you guys there. I could honestly use the mini break. Plus I felt bad that none of us could be there for your shoot Jennie. we need to support each other where we can.”

 

Jennie bit her lip, knowing she was trapped and couldn’t say no again without looking like a childish bitch. Plus it'd be nice to watch Lisa work.

 

“That’s a great idea Lisa. Why don’t we postpone our marathon and go support Lisa tomorrow, unnie?” Chaeyoung was finally able to get a word in without being interrupted.

 

Jennie gritted her teeth. How could she possibly say no to the redhead when her eyes were shining so bright like that? “Let’s do it then.” She forced out a smile and decided if she couldn’t get her way than she’d at least act as a cock block between the two.

 

***

 

The next day everyone went and supported Lisa at her shoot. Of course, she was gorgeous and fabulous, and Jennie had to pretend to be fine with how much Chaeyoung was fawning over her, even though she herself was secretly doing the same thing. There were cameras everywhere so she had to be careful about what she did and said, but overall it was torture. Lisa and Chaeyoung were practically hanging off each other and Jennie wanted to puke. She tried getting between the two but nothing worked. They pulled to each other like fucking magnets.

 

She was so busy fermenting in her negative energy that she failed to notice how intently Jisoo was watching her. The eldest never said anything, but she did take note of the entire situation. She had her guess as to what was going on, but she decided to wait a little longer before trying to intervene. So far it wasn’t upsetting the group dynamic so she’d lay low and gather more information.

 

When everyone got back home and retired to their rooms Jennie lay awake, extremely baffled by her own reactions. She knew she didn’t want Chaeyoung to make Lisa swoon, but when she thought about how happy Chaeyoung was to support Lisa she felt a strange sense of longing in herself. Not to also be that happy in supporting Lisa, but to have the redhead look at her like that. She had when they were at the cafe, but that was right before the whole night went south. Jennie tossed and turned, trying to make heads or tails of everything that was running through her head. The thought of Chaeyoung with Lisa made her sad, jealous, and competitive, but when she thought of it from the flip side, the idea of Lisa with Chaeng infuriated her. Made her want to bash Lisa’s head in for daring to defile their pure, innocent Rosie.

 

But, she understood where Lisa was coming from. Chaeyoung was a fucking goddess. The way she could express herself freely on and off the stage? No one could compare. Her flawless dancing execution, and her sweet personality was addictively attractive. Not to mention the way she laughed.

 

But she could never be mad at Chaeyoung. Lisa was amazing. Her body was to die for, with legs for days. And her passion and dedication to her work could make anybody week in the knees. Jennie sighed, thinking about the way Lisa could infect everyone with her goofy lightheartedness. It was a no brainer to be attracted to her.

 

‘But Chaeyoung…’

 

‘But Lisa…’

 

_Oh shit!_

 

She couldn’t…

 

She thought about Lisa…

 

And then she thought about Chaeyoung…

 

And then...

  
  
  
  


“Oh Fuck…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh Fuck." where do we go from here guys? well I know, and y'a'll have to wait to find out. I cant promise it'll be timely with the delivery but it will be here. And please point out my mistakes. and leave comments about what you thought and how you're feeling. have a good one lovelies. Till next time!!!!


	5. Jisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all were asking for it so here’s Jisoo getting feelings too.
> 
> This chapter is extra long for you lovelies because I was a butt and didn’t get it out in a timely fashion.(I was too busy fawning over all the girlgroup comebacks)
> 
> Again this is not beta’ed so please feel free to point out misspelled words or missed punctuation.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!

Jisoo is not stupid. She has eyes, and ears. So when she watched Jennie have a silent childish tantrum at Lisa’s solo shoot she put two and two together. Chaeyoung in the same bed with Lisa + Jennie giving the cold shoulder + Jennie and Cheyoung’s day out + Jennie throwing a fit(x2) equals a love triangle that Jisoo doesn’t think she wants any part of. She didn’t even want to try and figure any of it out, but her bandmates are horrible at keeping secrets. Or maybe she’s just too good at reading them. Whichever one, within the next couple months Jisoo was able to sort out exactly what was going on.

 

Her two best friends were both head over heels for her other best friend, and Lisa had no clue that the eyes of two great women were on her. But the two also had eyes for each other.

 

And to say that Jennie and Chaeyoung were having a breakdown over their revelations would be an understatement. She had been keeping an extremely close eye on them for the past few weeks and they were so awkward and weird towards each other that she was positive something had happened. But at the same time they would spend hours, even days, alone together, politely refusing to let anyone else tag along. Everything was so hot and cold between them. Jisoo didn’t know if these developments were good or bad.

 

What she did know for sure was that they both looked at Lisa like she was their world. Honestly she found it a little gross how oblivious they were to everything else when they were staring at Lisa. But they would also glare daggers if one of them caught the other. From what Jisoo could tell they were now at a stand still. Both trying to play a game of cat and mouse with Lisa and failing miserably, due to the fact that said love interest was completely unaware that she held two peoples attention.

 

If she had to guess she would say Chaeyoung was winning. But Jennie had been cockblocking and hogging all of Lisa’s attention so the redhead couldn't get any leverage. And if Jennie wasn’t with Lisa then she would steal Chaeyoung away to either go shopping or have a movie marathon. Or whatever the hell they did for hours on end by themselves. She felt bad for Lisa, who had no clue why one minute her best friend would cling on to her like a koala, and the next try to snap her head off for being anywhere near her. Jisoo imagined if Lisa was able to put things together she would have quickly realized Jennie was only snappy if Chaeyoung was nearby. This further convinced Jisoo that they were keeping secrets.

 

She let out a long sigh. Maybe she should ask a friend for advice. Even though their work hadn’t been affected yet, she’s grown tired of watching her band members mope about, pretending nothing is wrong, and tiptoe around each other. Her dilemma is partially answered for her when Nayeon texts her out of the blue, asking to go get coffee.

 

She gratefully accepts and heads out to the address Nayeon had texted her.

 

-

 

And then at coffee she talked about her feelings and Nayeon convinced her that she loves all three of her band mates and she went home and told them and they were all open about their feelings and had one hot giant sexy smutty fourway full of love and acceptance and there was no more stupid angst and hinted words that the author had to remember to work into the bigger picture and all the readers loved it and everyone went about their daily lives finding and writing new fan fiction and the author could rest easy knowing they could continue on to their other fic ideas without feeling guilty that this one wasn’t done yet.

 

‘Bitch you fucking wish’ the author told themself. ‘Now get back to work and give them readers what they want’

 

And with a frustrated sigh the author continued to dramatically slave over this work, in the hopes that maybe SOMEONE WOULD EVENTUALLY COMMENT ON THEIR WRITING STYLE OR THINGS THAT COULD BE IMPROVED OR EVEN JUST LOOK AT THEIR OTHER WORKS AND LEAVE COMMENTS THERE TOO CUZ THE AUTHOR IS A THIRSTY FUCKING HOE AND NEEDS TO BE FED TOO BECAUSE ITS CALLED FEED-BACK PEOPLE…… 

 

-

 

Jisoo arrived at the cafe and waved to her friend, easily spotting her in a vibrant orange and peach outfit. Somehow she managed to pull it off, and Jisoo was thankful that this cafe was on the more discreet side, most occupants being some kind of celebrity. Had it been a normal place they’d be swarmed in seconds by fans. They greeted each other with a tight hug.

 

“How’re you Ji-chu? You look worn out.”

 

Jisoo sighed as she took her seat. She wasted no time with small talk, knowing she didn’t have to do that with Nayeon. When the two of them got together they usually didn’t have much time, so pleasantries were typically skipped. And it was as if no time had passed since their last conversation, to now.

 

“How does Jihyo deal with all you gay disasters dating each other? No, scratch that. How  _ did  _ she deal with it when all of you started figuring out who you liked. My three are killing me, I can’t imagine what it was like for the nine of you.”

 

Nayeon let out a hearty chuckle and grabbed her hand, comforting her with a pat. She couldn’t hold back a smile seeing her friends famous bunny teeth.

 

“Sounds like you’ve got your hands full. I honestly have no clue how Jihyo did it, or does it still. Maybe her single ass is more logical than us lovestruck fools. But how is it that all three of them are causing drama? Is there some unrequited love going on?”

 

Nayeon was visibly excited, some might say too excited to hear hot gossip, but Jisoo knew she meant well by it. It was her way of letting her friend know that she could relax. That things didn’t have to be as serious as she made them out to be. It was a great way to get her to let her walls down. And Jisoo sent a silent prayer up thanking god for giving her Nayeon.

 

“I wouldn’t call it unrequited necessarily, more along the lines of the three of them being oblivious. And unopened with each other. Oh and stubborn as hell.”

 

They were interrupted by a waiter but they swiftly placed their orders and got back to their conversation.

 

“If I’m to take a stab in the dark,” Nayeon started, “based on what I know about those three I’d say Lisa is the oblivious one, Rosé is the one keeping things close to her chest, and Jennie’s being a bitch because she doesn’t want to admit that she has real, normal, cliche human feelings for someone.”

 

“This is why I love you Nabongs,” Jisoo sighed with relief. “I only have to tell you the minimum and you know exactly what’s going on.”

 

Nayeon laughed again at that but quickly sobered, now seriously curious about what was going on. “You actually haven’t told me what’s going on Ji-chu. Normally you’d just let things be, you know, work themselves out. Why does this have you so worked up?”

 

Jisoo looked down at the table and worried her lip. She didn’t know why this had become so important to her. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair. She was stumped for an answer.

 

“I honestly don’t know Nabong. They aren’t letting it affect our work, but I can just feel it when we are alone at the dorm. They’re either completely ignoring each other or two of them will vanish for days at a time. There’s no in between. Rosé keeps dodging my questions and won’t hang out with me. And I never know what mood Jennie is going to be in. It’s getting exhausting. And I miss my friends. Lisa is the only one acting somewhat normal, and that’s saying something.”

 

Their drinks were dropped off then and both women took a moment to sip and contemplate before returning to their conversation. Nayeon spoke first.

 

“Do you think something is going on between the three of them?”

 

Jisoo looked back up at her friend, thinking hard about how she wanted to answer that question. She recalled how Jennie had been acting after they found Lisa and Chaeyoung cuddled in bed together. She sighed.

 

“Oh I  _ know  _ something is going on. Jennie and Chaeyoung? When they don’t think anyone is watching, they both look at Lisa like she holds the universe in her hands. They practically drool at her when we’re at practice. And when they catch each other they just glare and silently fight. But as soon as one looks away it's like it never happened and then they go out by themselves to do who knows what! They won’t even let me or Lisa go with them. And I’m left to console Lisa who, by the way, doesn't even realize why those two have been so weird lately. I really don’t know what to do Nayeon.”

 

By the end of her rant she had placed her hands on the table and was resting her chin above them, pleading at Nayeon with her eyes to help her. Nayeon was smiling sympathetically at her.

 

“Why do you have to do anything at all? Why not let them work it out themselves?”

 

Jisoo scrunched up her face at that suggestion. She couldn’t explain why, but she was incapable of leaving this alone. She had to do something.

 

“It’s been over two month since this started and they’ve barely gotten anywhere. If I just leave it be they’ll end up hurting.”

 

Nayeon hummed and nodded her head, starting to piece together why Jisoo was so caught up in this. She had her inklings based on previous talks with the eldest of Blackink. And it wasn’t just because she cared about her bandmates. Although that was clearly a part of it, Nayeon knew Jisoo well enough to know something deeper was driving her friend crazy. Something she probably hadn’t even picked up on herself. This would be tricky to navigate, Nayeon thought to herself. She’d have to try and be gentle.

 

“Them potentially getting hurt never made you step in before, what’s so different now?”

 

The first thing that popped into Jisoo’s head was an old memory she had from her trainee days. Rosé had been concerned that she was going to get cut due to a bad test, and Jisoo had comforted her. The sheer fear and terror that had been on Rosé’s face had haunted Jisoo ever since. The thought of seeing her like that again, due to either Lisa or Jennie, made her heart clench with something she couldn’t name. She didn’t want to admit all of that to Nayeon, so instead she lied.

 

“I don’t know. What should I do?”

 

“You could try talking to a manager, if you don’t want to get involved.”

 

“If the company found out it’d be the end of the group.”

 

Nayeon frowned at her friend. She knew Jisoo didn’t really believe that. And she was a little hurt that Jisoo wasn’t being honest with her, or herself.

 

“YG wouldn’t give a damn as long as the fans didn’t find out. We both know that. What’s the real reason you’re so concerned about those three?”

 

Jisoo bit her lip and looked away, crossing her arms in a defensive manner. She hadn’t thought to ask herself that, and for some reason it made her feel slightly attacked.

 

“Can’t I just be worried?” she huffed.

 

“You have every right to worry Chu, they’re your closest friends. But you didn’t come here to vent. You asked me what I thought you should do. Now if you don’t want to leave it be, then why not try talking to them?”

 

Both Nayeon and Jisoo were getting a bit annoyed with this conversation. Jisoo just wanted Nayeon to agree with her, and Nayeon wanted her friend to stop being so pig headed and open her eyes and see how she truly felt.

 

“How am I supposed to talk to them when Lisa is the only one not avoiding me? She isn’t the problem.”

 

Nayeon was surprised by that response, not expecting something quite so hostile to come from her generally lighthearted friend.

 

“Ok. Wow. I didn’t realize there was a problem here. Is it Rosé then?” Nayeon raises her eyebrows, knowing that she was dead wrong in her assumption but trying to weed out Jisoo’s true intentions. If only so she could show her friend that she was upset because she was being left out, and that she just wanted to kiss her other band mates to make it better.

 

“What? No! How could you think that. Rosé wouldn’t hurt a fly, and I’m sure she’s as much caught in the middle of this as Lisa is.”

 

“So… Jennie is the cause of all this tension.” Nayeon was blunt and not even trying to be tactful anymore. If Jisoo wanted to act like a bratty child she would get treated like one.

 

Now it was Jisoo who was caught off guard. She hadn’t been actively thinking that Jennie was at fault, but if she didn’t have a problem with Lisa or Chaeyoung then the only person left was Jennie. But for some reason that left a nasty taste in her mouth. Neither her brain nor her heart agreed that Jennie was at fault. She shook her head, hoping to get her thoughts straight.

 

“No. No, Jennie isn’t at fault either, she’s probably just scared.”  _ She’s had a crush on Lisa since we first met her. Chaeyoung liking her too probably makes her feel threated. But then why is she leading Chaeyoung on by spending so much time with her? And if she does have feelings for both why isn’t she doing anything about it?!  _ This was all frustrating to Jisoo, and she wished things would go back to normal.

 

“Then what are you so worried about? Do you not trust them?”

 

“I- no, that’s not it either. Of course I trust them.”

 

“But…?”

 

“But nothing! I don’t know Nayeon!”

 

Jisoo felt her face heat up at her outburst and a few patrons looked over at her with bemused expressions. She felt guilty when Nayeon’s eyes got steely.

 

“Well, why don’t you figure that out then, if you don’t want my advice.” Nayeon spoke coldly. “Everything you’ve told me leads me to believe you’re the only problem in this equation. You say you trust them, but you aren’t willing to let them work through this on their own. Why don’t you ask yourself why that is.”

 

Jisoo looked away and deflated at the harsh tone. She didn’t have any answers for that.

 

Nayeon’s phone dinging cut through the thick silence.

 

“That’s Jeong. I’ve gotta go. But Jisoo, People should kiss who they want to kiss. That’s what Jihyo told all of us. And honestly, it's been the best advice I’ve ever been given. I hope you can get everything sorted out. I love you.”

 

Nayeon left with a kiss to the top of Jisoo’s head. Leaving the other woman to her thoughts and her now cold cup of tea.

 

~~~

 

The next day Jisoo was not in the best of moods. She had tossed and turned all night trying to come up with a reason for why she wanted to intervene in her bandmates affairs. She’d sadly come up with nothing other than not wanting anything bad to happen to Chaeyoung. The mere thought of the other two causing her to cry made Jisoo’s blood boil. If that did happen she knew she wouldn’t be able to forgive them, especially Jennie, because Jisoo knew the older girl was more observant than Lisa ever would be.

 

But things were as they had been for the past few weeks. Practice was half hearted from all members and nobody seemed to notice how upset Jisoo was. The got scolded for not putting in their best effort and Jisoo caught Jennie and Rosé having one of their silent battles. Only this time when Rosé looked away she saw Jennie’s expression change. It was the same face they both made at Lisa when no one was looking. It was suddenly too much and Jisoo spoke before her brain could stop her mouth.

 

“Me and Jennie will stay here and work things out so our performance from now on is not lacking. Thank you for pointing this out.”

 

She could feel Jennie glaring at her but she didn’t care. It was taking everything she had not to deck the brunette in the face.

 

When everyone else left the room Jisoo was deathly silent. She didn’t know what, exactly, she was going to say, but she would let her feelings be known. After a few more moments Jennie tried to break the silence.

 

“What the hell Jisoo-”

 

“Shut up. We need to talk.”

 

Jennie gasped, taken aback by the hostility, and Jisoo took the opportunity to shove them into the small singing room. There really wasn’t enough space for two people in there but it was soundproofed so it was the best option.

 

“You’re not the leader, you can’t just decide when we stay late. I had plans.”

 

That was when Jisoo snapped. She pushed Jennie as hard as she could in the confined space. It didn’t do a whole lot but it got her point across. She was pissed.

 

“What the  _ hell  _ Jisoo! What is wrong with you?”

 

Jisoo could feel angry frustrated tears trying to prick her eyes but she held them back. Her voice was too loud for the space but she couldn’t stop herself from exploding over the younger woman.

 

“No I’m not the leader! You are, Jennie Kim. So why don’t you try acting like it! I can’t believe how unfathomably selfish you’ve been!”

 

“What are you even talking about.” Jennie tried to force her way out of the room but Jisoo blocked her with another shove. She would have fallen were it not for the wall behind her.

 

“Don’t play dumb with me Kim, I’m not stupid. And I’m not blind. I see the way you look at them.”

 

“And who would  _ They _ be?” Jennie spat defensively.

 

“Lisa and Chaeyoung damn it! And don’t try to deny it, I know you’ve had a crush on Lisa for forever and I saw how you looked at Chaeyoung just now. It’s the exact fucking same.” She was jabbing her finger into Jennie’s chest with every word to emphasize her point. But Jennie just laughed and slapped her hand away. She frowned and glared at the brunette.

 

“I seem to remember you having a huge crush on me and I didn’t make nearly as big of a deal about it.” Jennie taunted.

 

Jisoo clenched her jaw and felt her eyes moisten and her throat tighten.

 

“That was a long time ago,” she croaked out.  _ And I’ve regretted telling you ever since. _ “I’ve gotten over that and moved on. It has nothing to do with now.” _. _

 

“And what exactly is the issue with now? So I like Lisa, and I like Chaeyoung, so what?” Jennie rolled her eyes, but on the inside her heart was beating a mile a minute. She had no idea that Jisoo would be this livid when she found out. She thought she’d have sorted it out before then.

 

“You’re going to hurt them both with your selfishness.” Jisoo warned fiercely in a near growl.

 

“That won’t be any of your business even if it does happen.”

 

In a flash of hands and clothes Jennie was pinned to the wall, fists that weren’t her own clenched tightly on the front of her shirt, almost holding her up off the floor. She held Jisoo’s wrists and stared directly at her as the eldests fury was unleashed.

 

“You fucking bitch! Is this a game to you? Do you enjoy playing with people's hearts?!”

 

“What’s it to you?” Jennie shot back, lashing out on instinct to protect her own fragile heart. Jisoo was making a very valid, very scary, too close to home, point. And Jennie didn’t like being called out on it. “It’s not like you have feelings for one of them, do you?” She knew she hit a spot when the fists tightened around her shirt and tears started falling down Jisoo’s face.

 

“Of course I don’t.” Jisoo knew that was a lie as soon as she said it, a picture of Chaeyoung flashing in her mind for a brief second to let her know the truth. But she couldn’t say it. Not now, maybe not ever. Chaeyoung would never feel the same way. And if Jennie backed off from her and focused on Lisa then Chaeyoung would be heartbroken. Lisa was the center of both their world. If neither had her then the whole group would crumble. Jisoo started crying more when she came to the conclusion that she couldn’t have who she wanted. “Fuck you.” She didn’t know what else to say. She felt defeated.

 

“If you don’t have feelings then why are you acting like the jealous closeted friend who’s secretly in love?” Jennie’s words were so pointed that Jisoo’s breath hitched. She glanced away.

 

“I don’t have feelings for anyone, and I’m not jealous. Have both of them if that’s what you want.” She looked back with a fiery determination in her eyes. “But I swear, if you break either of their hearts, I will end you.” Jisoo let her go and stepped back, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. It hurt to feel this angry and helpless. 

 

Jennie wished she could tell her she understood how she felt but that wasn’t what came out of her mouth.

 

“That’s it?” Jennie said with caution and disbelief. “You dragged me in here to give me a stern talking to about not breaking our friends hearts? Seems a bit dramatic to be crying right now, don’t you think?” Jennie also wanted to ask if she was ok but somehow she got the impression she’d get punched in the face if she did that.

 

“Shut up.” Jisoo responded with her hands still covering her face. She spoke in between hiccups. “I just realized that people should kiss who they want to kiss.”

 

Jennie softened and really took in the way her friend looked. A tear stained face ,with lifeless eyes, body posture disheveled and defeated. She knew immediately that Jisoo was lying. It made her feel guilty for not being able to reciprocate her feelings all those years ago. If she knew this would be the outcome then she would have tried to love Jisoo when she had the chance. Or maybe not have been so offhanded in her dismissal of the other woman.

 

But Jisoo said she was passed that, so Jennie could only assume the person who held her heart now was either Lisa or Chaeyoung.  _ How ironic it would be if we all fell for a girl who only wanted to look at the sun.  _ She decided she’d try one more time to get the truth out of Jisoo.  _ Kiss the people we want to kiss huh? _

 

“And who do you want to kiss Jisoo?” It was asked in a whisper but it was heard. They both stayed still, watching each other intensely until Jisoo finally spoke with a feeble voice.

 

“No one.” Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as she felt her heart shatter into a million pieces. It was so painful to sacrifice yourself for others.

 

“No one.” She muttered again as she made to leave, but Jennie was quick and pulled her back.

 

Even though her world was ending, she could see a light of hope starting to flicker in the brunette. She watched, back and forth, as a decision was gradually made between the two of them. Softly, Jennie wiped the new tears from her face, a bittersweet expression crossing her cat like features.

 

“Thank you,” she sighed before leaning in and capturing Jisoo’s lips, holding her in place by her hands on her cheeks.

 

Jisoo’s heart stopped and her world exploded. She felt more tears slip out as long repressed emotions and fantasies came tumbling to the forefront of her mind. Her whole body was set ablaze and she was incapable of doing anything but standing there in shock. Not moving for a few seconds.

 

Jennie pulled back and upon seeing the fresh track of tears she leaned back in, kissing Jisoo more soundly. She was trying to apologize.

 

Jisoo flinched as arousal sparked down to her core, and a tiny surprised sound escaped the back of her throat. In the same instant her brain caught up with the rest of her and she pushed Jennie away. One hand holding the brunette at arms length while the other covered her lips, hovering over them like a protective barrier. She met Jennie’s pitying gaze and it was all too much. Her eyes were wide, pupils blown, and she felt like a wild beast.

 

“Get out,” She said in a low voice.

 

“Jisoo-”

 

“Get. Out.” She was starting to have trouble breathing.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Get out.” Her voice was starting to get louder.

 

“Jisoo-” Jennie was pleading now.

 

“GET OUT!!!” 

 

It was shrill and it was effective. Jennie left without another word, and Jisoo sunk to the floor in a ball. She was so sick of crying but she couldn’t seem to stop herself. She didn’t even know how long she sat there, but eventually her emotions wore her down, and she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I am panting. Writing this was like a marathon for me. I keep coming up with other ideas, but I tried really hard to get this set up so I can shoot off in the right direction with the rest of the fic. The next couple of chapters will start getting more into them actually developing their relationships so please look forward to that. And also there will most definitely be sexy times ahead 😉
> 
> I hope you all have been wonderfully fed by all the New Comebacks these last couple of months. If you are only a Blink I highly suggest you take a look at other groups and even solo artists because there is seriously amazing stuff out there.


End file.
